


The water in your eyes

by Aoaka_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Eyes Fetish, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Rinharu week 2017 Day2, Shy!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoaka_chan/pseuds/Aoaka_chan
Summary: Rin muses about Haru’s eyes and how beautiful they are.





	The water in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I can't keep quite about how beautiful Harus eyes are!!!!

Soft moans and sighs filled the moon-lit room, two figures were laying on the couch, one on top of the other, kissing fervently without a care in the world.  
It was the first time that he and Haru made out like that, hell it was Haru’s first time making out with anyone since even his first kiss was stolen by Rin.  
_'So cute’_ , thought Rin, as he broke their little session to take a breath, his black hair was disheveled, framing his beautiful face, his usual stoic expression is nowhere to be seen, his cheeks were burning red, he was panting and his eyes were avoiding direct contact with his own,  
“Look at m,e” Rin whispered in his ear.  
“No,” Haru said still looking at the side, Rin huffed a laugh, then he caressed Haru’s cheek for a minute before turning his head so their eyes would meet.  
“Haru, look at me,” he repeated and this time Haru did look at him, his expression dazed, but that was not what caught Rin’s attention, it was his eyes, it was always his eyes, the way they would sparkle every time they raced, they kissed or every time he told Haru “I love you” these beautiful blue pools were the only windows to Haru’s feelings, to Haru’s heart, Rin learned to read them, and that’s how he learned to know Haru more, to understand him better than anyone else.  
“Your eyes are really beautiful,” Rin said, still staring at the blue eyes in front of him, barely noticing the soft gasp in return, his focus only on the way the same eyes lit at his words, every emotion is a little star dancing in their endless blue, they were like .. like …  
“They’re like water,” Rin mused, one hand still on Haru’s cheek, the other playing with the black locks.  
“Huh?” Haru was lost, Rin’s words and stares were embarrassing him, but at the same time they were filling his heart and making it beat like crazy in his chest.  
“Your eyes are like an ocean, so blue, so deep, so sparkly …” and so dangerous, Rin continued in his head, he was drowning in them every time Haru looked at him and he would feel the love radiating from them.

  
He never wants to be saved.

  
“Don’t stare,” Haru responded, the beautiful eyes breaking contact and looking aside again.  
Rin kissed the red cheek, “So cute,” he whispered, kissing the embarrassed teen underneath him before he could say anything.  
’ Haru’s like water, he looks so calm and peaceful, yet he can drown you in a moment if he so wishes, from outside water was only blue, but inside it holds every bright color in the world and so was Haru, the water welcomed him as if he was a part of it, and to Rin, Haru was as important as water, the cool stream that kept him alive, the power that pushed him forward, to be stronger, to be better’  
Rin mentally laughed at his own thoughts, he was always kind of a romantic, his thoughts were so clichéd, but who could blame him, with this beauty kissing him now?  
He pulled away again to look at the blue eyes, but this time only briefly, before diving in for another kiss, Haru’s lips welcoming him and kissing back as fervently.  
And because Haru was like water, Rin would never get enough of him.


End file.
